story_draftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Lily is the main protagonist of the Pursuit of Dreams series. She is the only child of the Saintess of Light, Asteryl, and the Crimson Reaper, Jack. Inside her rests two powerful Artifacts, namely the Blessing of Velfern and the Holy Armaments. Aside from her father, she also travels with Vinther and Alec, as they try to awaken the artifact inside of her while trying to avoid capture from the evil overlords of their realm. __TOC__ Appearance Lily is slim girl with long black hair that reaches up to her back. Her height is smaller than that of her age since she was always inside her room, under the protection of her father. She was often told that she inherited her mother's looks but got the red eyes of her father. During Awakened mode, one of her eyes turns golden yellow, signifying her half-divine status and mimicking the color of her mother's eyes. Lily is often seen wearing a cloak that hides her appearance from their pursuers. Underneath that cloak is often a red dress that gives Lily a princess-like appearance and red bow that brings out her childish charm. In battle, Lily removes her bow, revealing her long black hair and making her eyes glow crimson red when using her basic powers. When using her Divine powers, her whole body seems to glow yellow. Personality Lily is often referred to as a genius, having read many books during her stay in her room. However, due to her inexperience in real world encounters, she is an airhead that mistakenly labels and uses things other than for their intended use. One notable example of this is when she purposely added glitters to Vinther's eyes to make them "sparkle". Lily is also depicted as incredibly curious about the outside world, as she would often ask questions during travels, and Jack and Vinther would patiently answer them. She is also playful and would love to try new things whenever possible. Due to this, she was mostly unfazed with her situation due to the fact it was accompanied by adventure and lots of new things for her. Additionally, Lily is incredibly mischievous, doing things that seem fun, even if it gets her into trouble. One example of this is scaring their new party member, Alec, when he first joined the team, which affected Alec's view of her, as a scary woman, despite him being older. Abilities Lily has a variety of powers which she inherited from her parents, got from the artifacts sleeping inside of her and taught to her by books and the people around her, mainly Jack. * Light Magic: The most basic form of Divine Magic is light magic, wherein the user may manipulate light around them and receive the blessings of light from the Goddess of Life. Light magic can be used mainly to speed up regeneration, instant healing, cleansing impurities and fighting the undead. Additionally, intense light magic radiates heat, which can be used to burn down enemies, given sufficient power behind the spell cast. * Advanced Divine Magic (Celestial Magic): Inherited from her mother, Lily wields Celestial Magic of Light, which grants her access to more light spells, one of which can reflect back the attack, no more how powerful it may be. This is called Light Mirror Deflect, a move that she can only when awakened. Furthermore, she is granted more powerful healing spells and the ability to literally stop aging, granting immortality from death of natural causes. * Broken Shadow: This movement technique was granted to her by Jack as a method of dodging in battles. It boasts insane instantaneous movement and causes an after-image to appear, which is extremely hard to differentiate from the real body. The only drawback to this ability is the range is somewhat short, making it an inefficient tool of escape. * Equipments Relationships Trivia Category:Allies in Pursuit of Dreams Category:Planet Aion residents Category:Pursuit of Dreams